Fire Burns
by LilyWafiq
Summary: This is the sequel to Song of Solomon. Kate and Rick are adjusting to their life together, and doing what they do best... tracking down murderers.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Burns**

**Sequel to Song of Solomon: **Would be wise to read that one first.

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this posted, the last few weeks have been rather hectic. I've finished my exams, and to celebrate, I went camping with some of my friends, then spent the two nights following with some other friends. It was great fun. :D Anyway, I will do my very best to update this fairly quickly, now that I have more time, I will probably be able to. So, enjoy.**

Detective Kate Beckett was pulled from sleep by an insistent beeping noise. Opening her eyes, she tried to figure out what it was. Then it hit her. It was the fire alarm. Kate leapt out of bed, grabbing her phone. She ducked out into the hallway, and was met with chaos. There were people running, calling for their loved ones. There was the smell of smoke that seemed to be floating down from the floors above. Kate ducked back into her apartment and quickly grabbed her gun, her dad's watch, her mother's engagement ring, some other small valuables, and her photo collection, that she kept in a small box. It contained photos from her childhood, right up until most recently, of her and her friends. She grabbed a bag, and dumped her items inside, and then she grabbed some clothes, and got out of the apartment. Running on adrenaline, it didn't take Kate long to get out of the building. She ran down the stairs, following a young couple, who were in a state of panic. The young woman seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Hey, don't panic." Kate said. "It's going to be alright, just keep moving."

The woman, wide eyed, nodded, and continued hurrying down the stairs.

Kate made it out onto the street, and watched helplessly, along with everyone else, as the building burned. It was the middle of the night, but the flames were burning bright. Kate could see the shock and fear on the faces of all her neighbours. She saw the landlord, who was desperately trying to find everybody. He spotted Kate, and dashed over to her.

"Detective." He was close to blind panic. "The Smith's from floor two say that their teenage daughter is still inside, and I can't find the new occupant from the top floor." He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Bruce. Bruce, listen to me." Kate said firmly. "Don't panic. If you panic, everybody else will. And whatever you do, don't tell them there are people missing."

Bruce nodded, and sank to the sidewalk, his head in his hands.

Kate turned to the burning building, and ran back towards it. She leapt up the stairs to the Smith's apartment. She burst in through the door. "Chloe!" She yelled, desperate to find the girl. The smoke was thick, and Kate was finding it hard to breathe. "Chloe!" She yelled again, before coughing violently.

"Late?" The reply was weak.

"Chloe! Where are you?"

"My room! I can't see anything!" The girl sounded terrified.

Kate dropped to the floor, crawling towards the teenager's room. Coughing more, she called, "Can you get to the door?"

"I'll try."

Kate found the girl by the door, and she grabbed her wrist. "Let's get out of here."

Kate's eyes were streaming, and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. They made it to the door, and eventually into the street. Chloe was immediately snatched up by her parents, and then paramedics. Kate collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Paramedics swooped in. Helping her up, and into the back of an ambulance, so they could check her out.

A few hours later, when the fire was finally out, everyone was still standing, sitting or sleeping in the street. Kate sat, a blanket clutched around her, leaning against a bin. The sun was just beginning to rise, and news crews were beginning to arrive. Reporters set up their cameras, read their stories, and interviewed people. Kate stayed quiet, and avoided being interviewed. She still didn't completely trust reporters, not after the whole Rebecca Solomon fiasco. She watched as people crowded around to find out what had happened, and watched as they all listened to the various reporters. A little while later, the reporters were starting to leave, and Kate heard a voice calling her name.

Richard Castle fell to his knees beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, God, Kate. You had me so worried! Why didn't you call? They said a woman died in this fire."

Kate frowned and looked up at Rick. "What?"

"I was so worried it was you." Rick's eyes shone with unshed tears. He lifted Kate's chin up, and kissed her gently. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's been so hectic, and busy." She coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"They said smoke inhalation. But I'm fine."

Rick continued to hold her tight, and he began to stroke her hair.

And then Kate's cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Beckett."

"Oh thank God." Was the reply.

"Ryan?"

"We were so worried about you." Ryan said. "The news said someone died."

"Is she okay?" Esposito could be heard in the background.

"Are you okay?" Ryan relayed the question.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate replied.

"She's fine." Ryan told his partner. He spoke to Kate again. "Look, we're being sent to check out the dead girl."

"Think it's murder?" Kate asked.

"Dunno yet, that's why we're checking it out."

Kate sighed. "Well, I'll see you when you get here." She hung up, and relaxed into Rick's arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"The first night we don't spend together in four months, and this is what happens." He said. "Go figure."

Kate reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

Rick smiled, and kissed her back. "I love you." He replied.

Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep. Here, in Rick's arms, she felt safe.

She awoke when Rick gently shook her awake. "Ryan and Esposito are here." He said.

Kate looked around, and saw her colleagues walking towards the building. She shakily got to her feet. "I should check this out too." She said.

As they spotted her, Ryan and Esposito walked over.

"Beckett. Nice pyjamas." Esposito said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly have time to get changed."

"I think you look sexy." Rick whispered in her ear.

Kate didn't comment, instead following Ryan and Esposito to the entry of the still smoke filled apartment. A fireman stood, preventing people from entering. He let Ryan and Esposito through when they flashed their badges, but stopped Kate when she tried to follow. "Sorry miss, we can't let you back in just yet." He said.

Kate sighed. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I'm with them." She pointed to Ryan and Esposito.

The fireman shook his head. "Sorry, miss."

Kate huffed in frustration, and went digging around in her bag, finally producing her badge. She held it up. "I'm going with my colleagues to check out the dead girl, not go traipsing around through the building."

The fireman finally let her through, but opened his mouth to stop Rick.

"He's with me." Kate said. "He's my partner."

Hurrying after the others, Kate slipped her fingers through Rick's. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly, and smiled at her. It seemed that the fire had not reached the bottom floors, only the smoke had. Most people in the building would be able to salvage their belongings. Kate's team arrived at the top floor, where they were met by a few other police officers, and the arson squad.

Kate's appearance raised a few eyebrows, but she ignored it, falling into her usual crime scene mode. "Does this appear to be deliberate?" She asked.

One man, who was hunched over something, stood up. "At the moment, we can't tell." He said. "However, I have found the source of the fire."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"There was a gas leak here that caught alight." The man pointed out where the leak had originated.

"How'd it catch alight?" Kate asked.

The fireman pointed at a melted lump, Kate assumed it had been a candle. She turned to Ryan and Esposito. "Get Lanie in to check the body. I'll come in to the precinct this afternoon, after I've had some sleep."

The pair nodded, and set about working.

"You can come back to my place." Rick said.

"Thanks." Kate replied, and she followed Rick from the building.

Kate fell asleep in the car on the way to Rick's place, and woke up when he was carrying her through his building.

"Rick, I can walk." She said.

"Go back to sleep." Rick replied, stepping into the elevator.

Kate sighed, and didn't bother struggling. From the experience of the last five months, Kate knew that arguing with Rick was pointless.

When Rick laid her down in his bed, Kate immediately curled up on her side, and, clutching the blankets around her, fell back to sleep. She dreamed. She tossed and she turned, and the dreams got worse. In the dream, she was surrounded by smoke. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She panicked, and jolted awake, gasping for air, and crying. Rick was there as soon as her heard her distress.

"Kate." He said, sitting in front of her on the bed. "Katie, look at me."

Kate looked up at him.

"It's okay. You're okay." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she tried to compose herself.

Eventually, she was able to pull away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rick replied. "You have no reason to be sorry."

Kate sighed, lying back.

"Bad dream?" Rick asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Did I tell you I was stupid enough to run back into the burning building?"

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"There was a teenage girl still in there. I couldn't leave her."

Rick lay down beside her, taking her hand, his thumb caressing the top of it. "Yes, very stupid. But you wouldn't be you if you hadn't gone back for her."

Kate rolled onto her side, and leant over to kiss Rick. "Thanks."

Rick smiled, and kissed her back. "No probs."

"What's the time?" Kate mumbled.

"4:23." Rick replied.

"What? I was supposed to go in to the precinct. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I spoke to Montgomery, he said to take as much time off as you need." Rick looked at her, concern evident in his eyes. "Everyone's worried about you, Kate. You had us all scared."

Kate shut her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Rick responded by kissing her again. He kissed a trail down the side of her neck, and she moaned quietly, tilting her head to give him better access. His lips played lightly over her skin, and Kate sighed happily. Rick rolled so that he was situated above Kate, and he peeled her, by now quite dirty, tank top over her head. He let it drop to the floor, as he lowered his head to kiss her gently, before moving to her jaw, and down. He left a burning trail along her collarbone, and down to her breasts. He teased her lightly with his mouth, causing her to whimper, and press her hands into the back of Rick's head. When he stopped, Kate groaned. She moved her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his body. She sighed as she ran her hands over Rick's chest, taking pleasure in the low growl he made at the back of his throat when she scratched him lightly. Rick moved his attention to Kate's small pair of shorts, pulling them off, along with her panties, leaving her bare before him. Sitting up to admire the woman before him, Rick said, "I was so scared I'd lost you today, Kate." He cupped her face in his hands. "I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life."

Kate brought a hand up and placed it on one of Rick's. "I'm not going to leave you, Rick." She whispered. "I will never intentionally leave you."

Rick leant down to kiss her tenderly. "And I'll never leave you." He whispered in reply. Shucking his pants and boxers, Rick slid into Kate's body.

Kate's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, but Rick said. "Look at me, Kate."

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Kate looked up at Rick as he slowly pulled out of her, as he pressed back in, he whispered, "I love you, Kate. So much."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Kate replied. "And I love you... more than... anything." She let out a groan as Rick hit a particularly sensitive spot. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, but Kate did, her gaze locked with Rick's as he moved within her. Before long, she began to tremble, and she broke around him, calling his name. Rick followed soon after, breathing her name against her neck. Kate fell asleep in Rick's arms after that, snuggled tightly. Rick smiled at her, this magnificent woman who'd somehow fallen in love with him, and whom he'd fallen in love with too.

"I love you." He whispered, as he let her sleep.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, it's always nice to hear feedback. I'm typing this while watching Futurama, which is awesome fun. I watched the very first ep of Castle last night. It was gooooood. :D I can't wait for the DVD to be realised here, because I want to own Castle! He's so very funny. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap, it's a little shorter than the first chapter, and now I have to go and write the next chapter :D**

Kate woke up again at 9pm, alone. She stretched out and groaned. Her muscles were aching and she was still recovering from the amount of smoke she'd inhaled. She yawned, and then slowly got out of bed. She pulled in a robe, and left the bedroom. She found Rick busily typing behind his laptop. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Feeling better?"

Kate wandered into the room, and sat down. She nodded. "A little less tired. Bit sore." Her stomach grumbled. "And a bit hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Ah, well, you're in luck. Alexis made dinner tonight, a pasta bake, and there's some left over." Rick jumped up. "I'll get it for you."

Kate smiled. "What are you writing?" She asked, following Rick to the kitchen.

"Oh, just some ideas for my next Nikki Heat novel."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about them."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "It's the whole reason I'm still bugging you at work." He eyed her closely. "You didn't forget, did you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kate grinned cheekily.

Rick glared back, but then his cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he found the phone and answered, "Castle." He listened. "No... yeah, she's here... what?... oh man!... no, no, I'll tell her..."

Kate frowned.

"Yep, thanks Esposito." Rick hung up the phone and turned to Kate. "They ID'd the vic."

"And...?"

"You won't believe this."

"Just tell me, Castle." Kate snapped.

"Her name's Jessica. Jessica Solomon."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "As in..."

"Yep. Her sister."

Kate sighed. "Oh, fantastic."

"Well, we'll worry about it tomorrow. For now, food." Rick grinned, and handed Kate a plate of pasta.

The next day, Kate and Rick were at the precinct early, and Kate was trawling through the initial report on the fire. The arson squad had determined, along with the help of Lanie Parish, that the fire had been deliberately lit. It turned out that Jessica Solomon had been dead before the fire was lit. Lanie was still working on exact cause of death.

"Morning, Beckett." Ryan greeted Kate when he arrived.

"Morning." Kate replied.

"Feeling okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kate answered with a smile.

Ryan smiled back, and went to sit behind his desk and start working.

Esposito arrived a little while later, and got down to work.

"Okay, we should go tell Rebecca Solomon her sister's dead." Kate said, midmorning.

Esposito looked up, concerned. "Are you going, or do you want us to?"

"No, we'll go." Kate said. "Come on, Castle."

"Yes, detective." Rick replied, and he followed her from the building.

They were relatively silent in the car, each lost in their own thoughts. Kate drove, her eyes glued to the road. Rick alternated between staring out the window, and looking at Kate, concern in his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" He finally asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kate replied, glancing across at Rick.

"Well, she did try to ruin your career."

"Yeah, but she didn't. And she got what was coming to her."

"True."

More silence.

Rick broke it. "Uh, I have something to ask you." He said.

Kate glanced at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, especially now, what with your apartment being closed 'cause of the fire and all that..."

"Just get to the point." Kate snapped.

"Move in with me?"

"Move in with you? Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Rick replied. "You and me. I can see that lasting. I'd like you to live with me."

Kate smiled over at Rick. "I'd like that too."

Rick smiled back. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Kate said.

Rick grinned. "Awesome."

"But at the moment, let's focus on telling Rebecca Solomon the bad news."

Rick nodded. "Yep."

They arrived shortly after this, and got out of the car. Rick gave Kate a brief kiss, before they went to knock on Rebecca Solomon's door.

Rebecca opened the door rather quickly, and frowned when she saw Kate and Rick.

"Hi." She said.

Kate gave a tight lipped smile. "Can we come in?"

"Why?"

"We have some bad news for you." Kate said. "About your sister."

The frown disappeared, replaced with a look of horror, then shock. Rebecca stepped aside to let Kate and Rick in. She led them to the lounge, where they sat.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm afraid she was found murdered early yesterday morning in her apartment." Kate said.

"She's dead?"

"I'm sorry." Kate replied.

Then the tears started. "Oh, God." Trying to maintain her composure, Rebecca asked, "What happened to her?"

"We're not sure yet." Kate replied. "Her apartment was burnt after she was killed."

Rebecca nodded sadly.

After a few more questions, Kate and Rick stood up to leave.

"Detective?"

Kate looked back at Rebecca.

"I know you don't like me, after what I did, it's understandable, but please. Please don't let that interfere with how you go about finding who killed my little sister."

Kate nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you." Rebecca replied. "Oh, detective?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry." She said, sincerely. "For everything. I can see now, and I've realised over the past few months, how wrong I was. I should never have written that article, and I really am sorry."

Kate just gave a nod in reply, and she and Rick left, ready to investigate another murder.

**A/N: Always welcome reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Three**

Kate sighed as she continued to work her way through the paperwork that had been delivered, including Jessica Solomon's bank and phone records. Kate was looking, searching for a lead that could help to solve the young woman's death. Rick was there too, doing his best to stay out of Kate's way, lest he should be yelled at. He was still on cloud nine at Kate's acceptance of living with him, and he was desperate to get her home to celebrate. However, there was still work to be done, and a murder to be solved. Rick knew that Kate wasn't leaving early tonight, and that he'd probably have to drag her away from work so she could get some sleep.

"Hey, guys." Kate said late into the afternoon.

Ryan, Esposito and Rick all looked up.

"Phone records." Kate held up a piece of paper. "She made numerous calls to the same number in the few days leading to the fire." Kate passed a piece of paper to Ryan. "Track down this number, we need to talk to whoever this is. They might know something."

"In the meantime, perhaps you should go home, get some rest." Rick said to Kate. "You're still recovering."

Kate fixed him with a look. "I am fine, Castle, and I will go home when I am satisfied that I've done all that I can do today."

Rick raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Right. Carry on, then."

Kate immediately softened. "Rick, I'm sorry. I just want to solve this case. You know what I'm like when I'm on a case."

Rick stood, and leant against Kate's desk in front of her. "I know. But I worry about you. I think you should take a little more time off."

Kate placed a hand on Rick's. "Thanks for your concern, but it's unnecessary. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but now you've got me as well. Let me take care of you sometimes."

They smiled at each other, before the moment was broken by Ryan laughing.

"Boy, you two are so..." He trailed off at the look on Kate's face, and buried his head in a file he was reading.

Rick gave a wry smile, and turned back to Kate. "Okay, then. We go home at 6pm, no later."

"But..."

"No buts, Kate. You need rest. 6pm. Agreed?"

Kate could tell by the look on Rick's face that really was no point in arguing. "Agreed." She sighed.

"Good. Now give me some of those files."

Kate passed Rick some files, and he went back to his seat and began to read.

They left at precisely 6pm, and were home not long after. Rick led Kate into his apartment and turned around to grin at her.

"So, you live here now." He said happily.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Alexis wandered into the room, and saw her dad grinning madly. "Hey." She said.

Rick turned to face her. "Hey."

"You look happy." Alexis observed.

"Oh, but I am." Rick replied. "You see, the fantastic, amazing, wonderful Detective Katharine Beckett has agreed to move in."

Alexis grinned too, and pounced on Kate, hugging her tightly. "Oh, wow! That's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Martha Rogers, Rick's mother also entered the room.

"Kate's moving in!" Alexis said.

Martha turned to Kate. "Why, that's wonderful. Welcome to the family, Detective Beckett."

Kate smiled at Alexis and Martha. "Thanks." She said.

Rick wrapped and arm around Kate's waist. "How about I take us all out to dinner tonight?"

Kate smiled up at him. "Sounds good."

"Yes, it does." Martha agreed.

"I like that idea." Alexis said. "Celebrations are in order."

"I agree." Rick said. He looked down at Kate and smiled tenderly. "Your choice, Detective. Where do you want to go?"

Kate looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I know just the place."

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to leave this chapter as is. I just want to move on to the next one. Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I've been busy, what with Christmas, and packing up my room so I can move house.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be a little more substantial. I hope this will keep you going until then though...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Four**

Kate watched Rick while he slept. Dinner had been wonderful, and Kate was happy, but she couldn't sleep. The man asleep next to her was currently the most important person in her life, and Kate was starting to wonder just how they'd got to this point. She relied so heavily on him, and it scared her. Up to this point, Kate had always had her own place to go to, to have time to herself. It just so happened that she'd spent the last four months of their relationship entwined in Rick's arms. But now she didn't have her own place. She'd moved in with Rick. Their relationship was suddenly a lot a lot more real, and serious. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. Why had she agreed so quickly to move in with Richard Castle? What was she thinking? Kate sighed again. Realising that she wasn't going to get much sleep, she quietly got up and pulled on some clothes. Then, with a glance back at Rick, she left the room, and the apartment.

It was just after 2am when Kate's cell phone rang. She started awake, and looked around. She was still at the precinct, case files open on her desk. She found her phone, hiding under Jessica Solomon's bank statements.

"Yeah?" She mumbled into the phone, too tired to answer properly.

"Kate? Where are you?" It was Rick.

"I'm at the precinct." Kate replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep. Working a case is what I usually do when I can't sleep, so I've been looking into Jessica Solomon's friends and acquaintances."

"Right." Rick didn't sound too happy.

"I'm sorry, Rick, it's just been such a busy day, I..." Kate trailed off. "I just need some time to think. Moving in with you is such a big thing, and I didn't think it through..."

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" Rick interjected.

"No. No I'm not. I just need to think. Bear with me. I've been alone for so long, and to suddenly have everything is a huge change for me. So I'm not changing my mind, you don't need to worry about that. Just give me a little time."

"Okay. I understand. Will you be home tonight? Or should I say, this morning?"

Kate smiled, despite herself. "I don't know."

"Okay then. Well, I miss having you here in my arms." Rick said. "I love you."

"I love you." Kate said in reply. "More than I ever thought I could."

"Try to get some sleep, Kate." Rick said. "You need it."

"Okay." Kate sighed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Smiling, Kate hung up and cast her eyes down towards the notes and paperwork on her desk.

Kate woke later that morning to the smell of fresh coffee, and someone pressing a kiss to her head.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Rick said happily.

Sitting up from the hunched over position she'd fell asleep in, Kate smiled. "I'd be anything but." She replied.

"You're always gorgeous." Rick replied.

Kate stretched out, and grabbed the cup of coffee. "Wearing this, I'm not." She indicated the clothes she'd hastily pulled on the previous night.

"Well, I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear, but I thought you'd think that, so I brought some clothes in for you." He held up a bag, and Kate smiled gratefully.

Taking the bag, she leant over to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rick replied.

"I'll be back." Kate said, standing up. She headed towards the bathroom, and Rick immediately sprung up to follow her.

She pretended to ignore him as she completed the short journey. She entered a cubicle, and was shocked as Rick joined her.

"Castle?"

"Detective?"

"What are you doing?"

Rick descended upon her, his lips running over her neck, along her jaw, to her lips. He caught her lips with his, eagerly kissing her. Her gasp allowed him the access he wanted, and his tongue swept over hers. Pulling back when he needed air, Rick grinned. Kate was looking quite dishevelled, her cheeks rosy. She blinked at him, shock and wonder evident in her eyes.

"Wha... what?" She stammered.

"There's this fantasy I have." Rick said casually. "Had it for a while, actually. You're such a 'work' 'not work' sort of person. Separate worlds."

Kate frowned, suspecting where this was heading.

"What I want to do is break down the wall in between. Just 'cause I can."

The bag of clothes dropped to the floor of the cubicle, and Rick found himself, quite suddenly, with Kate's lips against his again. This kiss was eager, desperate, and full of want. Apparently she wanted this as much as he did. She wasted no time in loosening Rick's pants, and letting her hand dive inside. He groaned into her mouth, and thrust towards her. She grinned against his lips, and Rick used her distraction to undo her pants. He pushed them down, over her hips along with her panties, and he ran his fingers along her. She shuddered, and Rick pushed a finger inside of her. Kate dropped her head onto Rick's shoulder. He was all that was keeping her standing. He moved his fingers in and out, rubbing against her clit occasionally. She broke around him, bitting down on his shirt to stop from crying out too loudly. As she calmed, Rick pulled her head up to kiss her. He looked proud of himself, but he was not yet satisfied. Pushing his pants down, he lifted Kate slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He sank into her, and they both groaned. As always, they fit perfectly, and Kate knew she'd never want any other man. Rick pulled out of her, before plunging back in. They set up a rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. They were both panting heavily, when suddenly Kate clamped a hand over Rick's mouth. She stilled against him, her chest heaving. Someone had entered the bathroom. They stood there, Rick buried deeply within Kate, her hand clamped over his mouth, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the person left the bathroom, and Kate removed her hand. She giggled, and Rick laughed along with her. The ridiculousness of what they were doing finally hit them. But it wasn't enough to make them stop. It wasn't long before Kate shattered around Rick, moaning his name. He followed soon after, spilling himself within her. Kate slumped against him, her legs sliding down. Rick slid out of her, and they both sighed.

"Wow." Kate breathed.  
"You're not kidding." Rick replied.

"Uh, well. We should go... catch a murderer." Kate said, sounding breathless.

"Yes, let's do that." Rick agreed.

They both quickly got dressed, and hurried back out to the bullpen.

"Okay, so the number our vic had been calling turns out to be her ex-boyfriend, no surprises there." Ryan was briefing the team on his latest findings. "Looks like she wanted him back, and he didn't want her back."

"What do we know about him?" Kate asked.

"Name's Nathan Jackson. Record's clean. Works at a bakery downtown." Ryan said.

"Okay. Lanie called. COD was blunt force trauma to the head. Looks like a baseball bat, or something similar." Kate replied.

Ryan nodded.

"Castle, you and I Mr Jackson a visit." Kate said.

"Sure thing." Rick replied with a grin.

Esposito looked between the two. "You guys are... oh, what's the word?"

"Unbelievable?" Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, that works. Unbelievable."

"In what way?" Rick asked.

"All these happy, sappy looks, and grins, and furtive glances..." Esposito trailed off.

"It's almost sickening." Ryan completed. "Almost. Most of the time it's just..."

"Teenagers in love?" Esposito suggested.

"Yeah, that works."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two do some work?"

"Yes, Mrs Castle." Esposito replied.

Kate gave Rick an exasperated look. He just smirked.

"That's it. Let's go." She grabbed Rick's arm, and dragged him away from the other members of her team.

They arrived at the bakery where Nathan Jackson worked not long after.

Rick got out of the car, and breathed in deeply. "Ah, the smell of freshly baked bread." He smiled at Kate. "Does wonders for the soul."

Kate smiled at him. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Oh, I haven't. I just have a sudden craving for... hmm..." He sniffed again. "Custard tarts."

Kate rolled her eyes, a common gesture around Richard Castle, and entered the bakery. She approached the counter, and a friendly looking young woman smiled.

"Hi, what can I get you today?"

"I'd love one of those custard..."

"Nathan Jackson." Kate interrupted Rick. "Is he here?"

The girl looked confused. "Uh, yeah. He's out back. I'll get him for you."

As she disappeared into the back, Rick glared at Kate. "I only wanted a custard tart!"

"We're on a case, Castle. Not the time for custard tarts."

Rick sighed, and turned to wait for Nathan Jackson.

It wasn't long before the girl re-emerged, followed by a young man. She pointed to Kate and Rick and whispered something to him.

Smiling, the young man walked around the counter to greet Kate and Rick. "Hi, I'm Nathan Jackson."

Kate pulled out her badge. "Detective Beckett, NYPD. We have a few questions regarding Jessica Solomon."

Nathan's smile fell, and he looked around. "Come with me. We'll go somewhere private."

They followed him out the back, where he showered them to a table. They all sat.

"Becca called, told me she was... dead. I didn't want to believe it. Sure, we weren't together anymore, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about her." The man looked sad. "We were together for almost two years."

"Why'd you split?" Kate asked.

"She'd gotten into drugs recently, started hanging with a new crowd. I told her to stop, or it'd be over. But she couldn't stop. So I ended it. I can't... I couldn't handle her when she was high."

Kate looked at him closely. "She'd been calling you over the last few days before her death. Why?"

"She was trying to convince me she was clean. She wanted me back." Nathan sighed. "I didn't believe her. It's not the first time she's tried to convince me the same thing. But this time she said she really was clean, that she'd rented a new apartment, that she was turning her life around. Then she stopped calling. I figured that she'd dropped back into the habit. I guess now, that's when she..."

"I'm sorry." Kate said. "But I have to ask, where were you three nights ago?"

Nathan looked thoughtful. "Three nights ago? I was here. Night shift. Baking."

"Okay, thank you. We'll be in contact if we need anything else."

Nathan nodded.

Kate and Rick stood up to leave, but Nathan stopped them.

"I did love her, you know. So much. If only I'd agreed to see her, maybe she'd still be here."

Kate shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Nathan nodded once. "Thanks."

Kate gave a small smile, and then she and Rick left. She let Rick buy a custard tart, so he was happy. She, however, was totally caught up in the case, her mind sorting through facts as quick as it could.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this was a little more substantial then the last chap. :D I like to think so. Well, I'm all moved. In my new place, tiny bedroom full of junk, but it's not too bad. Just a little warm. Anyway, I hope this chapter was alright. Reviews are always appreciated, and I'd like feedback for this, so I can improve if you think it needs it. Which, let's face it, it probably does. But for the moment, I like it. And after uploading this, I'm going to bed. It's almost midnight here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Five**

It was late at night, and Kate was lying in bed next to Rick. He had his arm slung over her waist, and she had her finders intertwined with his. Neither of them were asleep.

"Do you want to be Mrs Castle?" Rick suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kate glanced across at Rick.

"Well, after Esposito's comment earlier, I've been thinking." Rick replied.

"Are you asking me to _marry_ you?" Kate asked, sitting up, and looking down at Rick.

"Well, no. Not yet. I'm just wondering if you would want that some day."

Kate sighed. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know. Sure, I think we'll be together for a while to come, but marriage? That's a big step. I don't wanna get married, only to get divorced a year later." Kate ran her hands over her face. "Look, Rick, if one day you ask, then maybe I'll have a better answer. But at the moment, we're still learning everything there is to know about each other. We're still a relatively new couple."

Rick nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to ask. You're right, I won't ask for a while yet." He looked up at her adoringly. "But one day..." He trailed off.

Kate smiled. "Let's just get through the next few months first." She leant down and kissed him gently. "For the moment, though, I'm satisfied just being your girlfriend."

"I'm glad." Rick replied, kissing her back, and pulling her down towards him. "I love you, Kate Beckett."

"I love you, Rick Castle." Kate replied.

"Now, get some sleep." Rick said, pulling her back down.

Kate kissed him again. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight." Rick whispered back.

Wrapped in his arms, Kate slowly fell asleep.

"Sometimes I question why I ever became a homicide detective!" Kate exclaimed a little over a week later.

Sitting in his usual spot next to Kate's desk, Rick looked up from the file he was reading. "Oh? Why's that?"

Kate sighed. "Murder investigations are so frustrating sometimes. Everyone lies, strongest suspects have alibis..." she trailed off, looking disgruntled.

"True." Rick said. "But we'll get there. Eventually."

Kate nodded, still frustrated. "But still, why couldn't I have gone and joined an office firm or something? Being a receptionist would be so much easier."

Rick chuckled. "There's no way you would be satisfied in a job like that. And besides, you wouldn't have met me if you weren't a cop."

"No. I'd just be some fan who waits over an hour in line to get her book signed." Kate muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Kate replied. "Got anything from that file?"

Rick glanced back down at the file, before dumping it on Kate's desk. "Nah."

They sat in silence, staring at each other, thinking.

"Guess what." Ryan announced as he and Esposito walked into the bullpen.

Kate looked up at her two colleagues. "What?"

Esposito stuck a picture up on the case's whiteboard.

Kate and Rick stood up and walked over to the board.

"Who's he?" Kate asked.

"This is Martin Rusk." Ryan said.

Kate merely raised an eyebrow.

"The half brother of Jessica Solomon."

"What?"

"Turns out daddy Solomon had a thing with someone else before he married Jessica's mother. He and Martin's mother put him up for adoption, both deciding they weren't ready for children." Ryan elaborated.

"He's been in town for the last week and a half." Esposito said.

"We need to talk to him." Rick said.

Ryan passed Kate a piece of paper. "Address of where he's staying."

"Thanks." Kate said. "Come on, Castle. We're gonna pay Mr Rusk a visit."

"Yes ma'am." Rick replied, following Kate from the building.

"Mr Rusk, NYPD. Open up." Kate pounded on the door. They were in a rundown part of town, and this building had obviously seen better days. Eventually the door opened, and a man stuck his head out.

"NYPD?" He asked.

"Martin Rusk?" Rick asked in reply.

The man glanced between Rick and Kate, who held up her badge. He nodded.

"We have a few questions to ask you." Kate said. "Would you mind accompanying us back to the precinct?"

Martin nodded. "No problems." He ducked inside, and emerged a minute later with a coat. "What's this about?"

"Jessica Solomon." Kate replied.

Martin frowned. "Jessica Solomon? What? What's she told you?"

Kate led the man to her car. "What do you mean?"

They all got into the car.

"Well, sure, I went over there last week. She didn't want to talk to me."

"Strange." Rick said. "Given that she's your sister."

They were driving now, and Rick was leaning over to talk to Martin.

Martin snorted. "Yeah. She didn't believe me. Thought her dad was so perfect."

"Your dad." Rick pointed out.

"Only biologically." Martin replied. "Never met the guy."

Rick turned back to face the front. "Hmm."

The rest of the drive was made in silence.

"Okay, Mr Rusk." Kate said once they were in the interrogation room. "Start from the beginning. Tell us when you last met Jessica Solomon."

The man looked confused. "Is this an interrogation? What have I done wrong?"

"Just tell us what happened when you last saw Jessica Solomon."

Martin sighed. "I only met her once. Just over a week ago, Thursday. I went up to her apartment, to talk. Just talk. I've spent years trying to find my biological family. I found my mother a little over a year ago. She's a great woman. She married a hippy kind of dude. They have a kid. He's 17 now. But she hadn't been in contact with my father for almost 30 years. Since I was born, really. Anyway, I finally found him. My father. About two months ago. Just after he died. Great timing. That's when I learned that he had two daughters. I decided I'd like to meet them. I found Jessica first. And I went to meet her. 'Hi.' I said. 'I'm your brother.'" Martin gave a bitter laugh. "You know what she said? 'Yeah right.' Then she accused me of trying to steal her inheritance."

"That must have made you mad." Kate said calmly.

"Yeah. I explained to her why I was there, and it wasn't to get my share of the inheritance. I don't care about that. I just want to meet my family. But she wouldn't believe that her father had a son from before he married her mother. I tried to convince her. She only laughed in my face."

"Is that when you smashed her head in?" Rick asked.

Martin's gaze shot to Rick's face. "What?" He sounded genuinely shocked.

Kate gave Rick a look. It clearly said 'not happy with you.'

"Wait, Jessica's..."

"Jessica is dead." Kate said, turning her gaze back to Martin.

"Oh." Martin looked gutted. "Oh my God."

"And you were there that night."

"What? She died the night _I_ went to see her?"

"You can see where we're going with this." Kate said.

Martin shook his head. "No. No. I didn't... I couldn't... oh my God." He dropped his head into his hands.

Rick glanced across at Kate, who looked thoughtful.

Later, once Martin had left, Rick, Kate, Ryan and Esposito were discussing the case.

"I still think he did it." Ryan said. "Financial gain if he was to get part of the inheritance. As it stands, it all goes to Rebecca now."

"I don't think so." Kate said. "He was really upset when we told him Jessica was dead. He seemed genuinely surprised."

"Well, who else could it be?" Ryan asked.

"We've gotta be missing something." Kate said. She stared at the whiteboard. "Not Nathan Jackson, alibi checks out. Not Rebecca, her alibi does too. Martin Rusk has no alibi, and was definitely there the night she died..."

They continued to throw ideas back and forth, and Kate excused herself to answer her phone at one point.

She returned to the group shortly after. "That was Martin Rusk. Apparently he saw a man heading towards Jessica's apartment as he was leaving. He's coming back in to help ID the guy."

Another question mark picture was added to the whiteboard.

**A/N: :D The plot thickens... and all that... anyway, reviews are always appreciated. You know that by now. Hope this chapter finds you all well, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Six**

It was late in the afternoon when Martin's description had been turned into an accurate picture – according to Martin anyway.

Kate ran the picture through the database, and put out a BOLO.

Rick couldn't tear her away from her work that night.

It was 4am when a result came through from the rendering. Kate added the details to the whiteboard, before falling asleep, leaning on her desk.

Once again, she awoke to the scent of coffee. Rick beamed down at her.

"Morning!"

"G'morning." Kate muttered back.

"You found they guy, I see." Rick said chirpily.

"Yeah." Kate stood up and stretched, stiff from the position she'd been sleeping in. She grabbed the coffee, and once she drank a bit, felt more awake. "Jason Ascot. Minor discrepancies. A few drug charges, possession, intent to sell..."

"Let me guess, that's where Jessica got her drugs."

"I'd say so."

Rick passed Kate a bag, and smiled. "Clothes."  
Kate smiled, remembering the last time he'd brought clothes for her. "Thanks. I won't be long."

Rick didn't follow her this time, they had work to do, after all.

Finding Jason Ascot wasn't particularly hard. Bringing him in however...

Walking into a bar, Kate scanned the room for their suspect. Rick pointed to a man sitting in a corner.

"That him?" He asked.

Kate studied the man for a moment. "Yes. I think so."

They walked over to the man.

"Jason Ascot?" Kate asked.

The man looked up. "Who's asking?"

Kate pulled put her badge. "Detective Beckett, NYPD. We have some questions for you."

Jason frowned. "Cops?"

"Yes." Kate replied.

"I don't talk to cops." He replied. He stood up, and started to walk away.

"Mr Ascot, we really need to talk to you." Kate said, following him. "About Jessica Solomon."

That did it. Jason spun around. "What's that bitch done now? Telling more lies about me?" He spat.

"What sort of lies?" Kate asked.

"Stupid ones. Always gettin' me into trouble. As far as I'm concerned, the world would be a lot better off without her."

"Really? Is that why you killed her?" Kate asked.

With that, Jason snapped. He swung a fist at Kate, landing a punch on her cheek, before Rick jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Grimacing, and trying to ignore the searing pain playing across her cheek, Kate pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed Jason.

"You're under arrest." She said, before leading him out of the bar.

Kate sat behind her desk with an icepack pressed against her face. Jason was in holding, awaiting an interrogation. Ryan and Esposito had just returned from searching his apartment. Rick walked over to Kate and crouched down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." Kate replied.

Rick pulled the icepack away from Kate's face to inspect her cheek. He softly ran a thumb over Kate's cheekbone, and she winced.

"Sorry." He murmured, removing his hand. "It's a bit bruised, you'll have a shiner for a while." He grinned slightly.

"I know." Kate put the icepack back on her cheek. "I guess we have to talk to Ascot."

"Hey, Ryan and Esposito can do that if you want. You could go home, get some rest."

"No, I'll do it." She put the icepack down, and stood up. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, and almost fell. Rick caught her, and sat her back down.

"You can't interview anyone like this." He said.

"I'm fine." Kate insisted. "Just a little dizzy when I stand. But I need to talk to him."

"Fine." Rick said. He helped Kate to her feet, and helped her walk to the interrogation room. They were joined shortly after by Ryan and Esposito escorting Jason Ascot.

"So how'd it go down?" Kate asked. "You went to her apartment to what? Talk? Sell her some?"

"How did she react?" Rick took over. "She didn't want the drugs, and you hit her? You figured it would knock some sense into her? You didn't mean to kill her, did you? She just needed to see the truth?"

"That's not how it was." Jason muttered.

"No? What happened then? Self defence?" Kate asked.

"No. She couldn't hurt me. She was weak."

"You were there the night she died." Kate said.

"Fine, I was there the night she died. Doesn't mean I killed her." He replied.

"Actually, it does. We found the baseball bat you used to bash her head in, tossed outside her apartment. We searched your apartment too."

"Wouldn't have found anything there." Jason said with a smirk.

"Well, yes, we did."

A tiny, almost imperceptible frown appeared on Jason's face.

"The clothes you wore that night, stuffed in the back of a closet, still covered in blood and smoke." Kate smiled coldly at the criminal sitting across the table from her. "Gotcha."

Jason knew he was beat. He sighed. "All I wanted was Jessica back. The Jessica I knew, not that stupid goody two shoes she'd become. I went over there to talk to her, to make her see reason. She wouldn't listen to me."

"So you snapped? 'Cause we've seen how a simple comment can cause you to turn." Rick said.

"She had a baseball bat sitting out, I don't know why, so I grabbed it. She turned around, saw me with the bat... and I hit her. Didn't think it was hard enough to cause any damage, but then she didn't get up. And I panicked." Jason dropped his head into his hands. "Believe me, I didn't mean to kill her, I certainly didn't go there to hurt her. I just... snapped."

"And the fire?" Kate asked.

"I hoped maybe it'd look like an accident. I created a gas leak, and left a candle burning. It was alight before I left the building."

"You do realise that there were heaps of other people in that building. You killed one woman, and almost killed a lot more people in the process." Kate said.

"I didn't mean for the fire to get so out of hand. I didn't think it would spread so fast."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're going away for a long time, Ascot." She got up and left the interrogation room. "Take him away." She said to a uniform posted outside the door.

**A/N: Well, the case is closed. I didn't really feel like dragging it out anymore, however, there is still a chapter to go, to wrap up the story. I have in mind another story, it's going to be called 'Scrapbook' and focus on where Rick and Kate go from here. I hope this chapter didn't seem like an easy way out.**

**The next chapter will be more about Rick and Kate, which is always good. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire Burns**

**Chapter Seven**

"Why did he kill her?" Rebecca asked, when Rick and Kate had called her in to the precinct.

"Because she wouldn't take any drugs from him." Kate replied.

It was the day after they'd arrested Jason Ascot and charged him with murder, assault and arson.

"She was clean?"

Kate nodded.

Rebecca blinked back a few tears, and sighed. "It's not right."

"Murder never is." Kate replied.

"Thank you for finding him, though. I'll never get my sister back, but at least the bastard you killed her will get what he deserves." Rebecca looked up at Kate.

"There's something you should know." Kate said. "During the investigation we found someone who you might like to meet."

Rebecca looked curious. "Yeah?"  
"His name is Martin Rusk, and he's your half brother."

"Brother? What?"

"Your father had a relationship before he married your mother, and they had a child. They adopted him out." Rick explained.

Rebecca looked slightly shocked. "Wow. He never said anything."

"Would you like to meet Martin?" Rick asked.

Rebecca managed a smile. "How often do you find out about a sibling you didn't know you had? Yes, I'd like to meet him."

Kate stood, and led Rebecca out and across the hall to the other interview room. "Martin?"

Martin stood up.

"I'd like you to meet Rebecca Solomon."

Martin smiled. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand, which Rebecca took.

"You too."

Kate glanced at Rick. She used her head to indicate the door, and they left the room, leaving the siblings to become more acquainted.

_Six months later_

"Jason Ascot was today sentenced to life in prison after being found guilty of the murder of Jessica Solomon, daughter of the late Jonathon Solomon. He will be eligible for parole in 19 years time."

Kate was relaxing, watching the news while lounging on the bed of the hotel room she and Rick were sharing. They were taking some time out, at the insistence of Captain Montgomery. He'd decided that all of his staff needed to take a holiday, and Kate and Rick had got the first break. They had decided to stay in New York, but chose to check into a hotel to spend some quality time together. Rick walked into the room, carrying a few trays of food.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jason Ascot's in prison."

"Good." Rick sat down, and passed Kate some food.  
She smiled, and started eating. "Thanks."

"Seems like so long ago we worked that case." Rick said.

"Yeah, a whole six months." Kate replied with a smile.

"Six months is a long time." Rick leant over to kiss Kate.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kate replied, kissing Rick back.

They kissed passionately, until Rick pulled back. "Uh, the food?" He pointed to the meals sitting between them on the bed.

"It can wait." Kate replied, moving the dishes so they were on the bedside table. She pushed Rick back onto the bed, and straddled his hips. She leant down to kiss him again. "There's something else I'm hungry for first."

Rick grinned and kissed her back happily. He ran his hands down her sides, and up again, delving under her shirt. It came off easily, along with her bra, leaving Kate's breasts free in Rick's face. He took the opportunity, and ran his tongue along the underside of one. Kate shuddered as his tongue flicked across her nipple. Rick paid special attention to both of Kate's breasts before she pulled back so she could remove his shirt. Her fingers played across his chest, and his hand came to rest on her hips, as he thrust upwards, desperate for more contact. Kate whimpered as Rick thrust against her. He quickly undid her pants, and she lifted herself off him long enough to shed them, along with her panties. She sat back down, rubbing herself against Rick. He groaned at the pressure, but rolled over so Kate was trapped beneath him. His fingers unerringly found her, and slipped inside. Kate was panting heavily soon, and Rick knew she was close. And so he stopped.

"What...?" She couldn't form a sentence, but she glared at him.

Rick grinned cheekily, and removed his pants. Within seconds, he was sheathed within her, and the both groaned at the sensation. Rick started to move, and Kate's breathing became increasingly erratic. She came first, screaming Rick's name, clenching around him. He managed to hold off, and waited for her to recover slightly before he started moving again. When Kate came again, this time gasping his name against his neck, Rick let go, emptying himself inside her.

They both lay, breathing heavily, trying to regain control of their bodies. Eventually Rick rolled off Kate, and relaxed into the bed beside her.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you." Rick whispered back. "So much."

They lay in silence for a little longer, their breathing returning to normal.

Eventually, Kate sat up, pulling on a baggy t-shirt she'd taken to sleeping in over the past few months. She grabbed a plate, and continued eating.

Rick raised an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged in reply. "I'm hungry for food now."

Rick chuckled, and sat up too, leaning over to grab his food.

They sat and ate, staring at each other intently.

Kate finished her food first, and she got up to put her plate away. She rejoined Rick on the bed, and looked at him closely.

"What?" Rick asked, as he finished his food.

"There's something on your mind." Kate said. "Has been since we got here two days ago."

Rick looked away, causing Kate to suddenly feel unsure of herself.

"Rick, what is it?" Kate asked. Inside, she was crumbling. What if this was it? What if he didn't want her anymore? On the outside, she was Beckett, a mask covering her inner turmoil.

"Kate..."

Kate didn't reply.

"You know that I love you more than anything."

Oh God, here it comes.

"And there's something I want to ask you."

Kate was confused, Rick looked so nervous. But why? A sudden realisation hit her, and Kate's eyes widened.

"Kate, you said once that if I asked, you might have a better answer. Well, I'm ready to ask, if you're ready to answer."

Kate's breath hitched as she realised exactly what Rick was getting at.

"So, Katharine Beckett... will you marry me?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Ha! I love a fluffy ending. And now I can start writing another story, which is already formed in my head. As mentioned in my note in the previous chapter, it will be called 'Scrapbook' and it will follow on from this.  
**

**Thank you to all of you who stuck around to the end of this story, and I hope you come back for the next one. 'Scrapbook' won't be a murder mystery, but focus more on the relationship between our favourite author and detective.**

**So, goodbye for now, but definitely not forever. :D**


End file.
